Deja Vu
by Isis2179
Summary: Continuation of All Over Again.
1. First Month

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by All My Children only my creations

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters created by All My Children only my creations. Nor do I own any of the music that may be used.

Year Two:

_**Déjà vu**_

**First Month:**

"Why are you yelling at me?" Tad asks raising his own voice.

"I don't think we should continually dig into Adam. He is going through enough because of that woman. Sooner or later, he is going to fight back." She paces.

"So, just because he apologized for the past doesn't mean he's changed. What does it matter?" He sits down on the couch. Krystal faces off with him.

"It matters because, whether you like it or not, he's family. And I care about what happens to him." He leans back getting angry.

"Tell me something I don't know. If you cared as much about or family as you do his."  
"Look who's talking. How often in the day do you talk to Dixie?"  
"Dixie and I share a child. We have to talk. When you sneak out of here, leaving Jenny with Colby or Babe, where do you go? To console Adam?"  
"You mean the way I did you? No, I don't. I know that I haven't been able to completely free myself from Adam, but if you don't trust me…" Tad stands up.

"I trust you as much as you do me. And from what we've said that's not much."

"Fine." They stand in silence for a while accepting what is happening.

"You can have the house; I'll call Livia in the morning." Tad says with calm then walks upstairs to pack a bag for him and Kate.

JR drops his book on the table and leans back with his eyes closed. He tries to still his mind from everything that has been happening with his family. He knows, as Babe does, that Tad and Krystal's strained relationship is going to break with the weight of Dixie's reappearance. Then there is Colby who has been distant from him for a while. Then Adam. Little A jumps up and lands on him. "Aargh." JR grabs him before he can get away.

"Dad." He laughs. JR lets him go.

"How was your day at school?" JR asks him. Little A pulls a letter out of his backpack and hands it to him. JR reads the disciplinary note. "Little A…"  
"Can I be called something else? I'm ten, almost eleven."

"You talked back to the principal."  
"Yes, he was wrong."  
"But you're not supposed to do it. They are in charge."  
"So, you…"  
"I am not the best example. Your Uncle Stuart should be your role model. I'm trying to change."  
"You put down Grandpa Adam all the time. You tell him all the stuff he's done wrong. Can I not be that honest?" JR doesn't know how to answer that. He didn't realize that Little A heard all of that. He has forgotten his own upbringing. I have been kind of hard on Dad lately, since he lost my brothers. He turns back to his son, who is growing up so fast.

"You are right; you're getting to be a young man. What would you rather go by?" He is caught off guard and stutters a little.

"Um, AC. A couple of my friends call me that now." Babe comes home.

"Our son wants to be called AC." He says as she puts her stuff down.

"Like Saved by the Bell?" AC looks confused.

"I'm thinking Adam Chandler." Babe nods.

"Ok. But forgive me for forgetting at times." AC nods and runs off before JR hands her the note from school.

Haley pulls the cover off the couch in Wildwinds parlor. So many memories on this estate. Mateo walks up behind her interrupting the journey. "She said we could change what we want to." He looks around. Haley smiles.

"It is just strange to be here after all that has happened in our life together."  
"I know. Are you sure you want to be this close to your father again?" She laughs.

"Yes, especially right now. I can't believe I misjudged Liza so badly. I really thought…she seemed so happy with him."  
"Maybe it will all work out. I hate to say it but what if something happened, like with Maria." Haley turns to look him in the eye.

"Great, I can tell my dad, 'hey look on the Brightside maybe they are hurt or dead instead of just leaving you'."

"I meant maybe you didn't misread her." He walks upstairs.

"Maybe Colby knows something." She grabs her purse and leaves.

Colby opens the door to the nursery, where she has been finding Adam since he came back. Adam is sitting against the wall staring into space. "Dad." Her voice cracks. Last time, he yelled at her. "Dad." She says more clearly. He doesn't move so she comes in and sits next to him.

"This was your room. Liza paced a trail to your crib. She hated you being in another room. I would get her to sleep then spend time with you myself. She caught me a few times. The love in her eyes when she looked at you was so beautiful. So beautiful." Colby takes his hand. He takes a drink from the bottle she couldn't see before. He knocks the empty bottle over and stands up. She braces herself. "I loved her. I fell in love with her. We have children. How could she just leave? Why? I gave her everything. Everything she wanted. I gave her custody. I gave her space. I trusted her. I thought I was bringing her closer to us. Was she just playing me like JR keeps saying? Am I really that weak? That blind? I'm Adam Chandler, when did people stop fearing me?"  
"Dad, what about their pediatrician? Surely, she had the twins records transferred." Colby says as she stands up.

"She has custody." He laughs. "I have no rights. None." They hear the doorbell and Colby hopes it is not JR. He has only made this worse. Adam starts to mumble to himself. Healey comes in and waves Colby over. They close the door behind them.

"He's not good."

"I know. Colby, do you know how to get a hold of Liza?" Colby is caught off guard.

"No, no. She moved."  
"But she has friends there right. She keeps in touch with them?"  
"Probably."  
"I need a number, any number." She can see Colby getting suspicious. "Mia needs her, its important."  
"Is she ok?"  
"Yes, but…I need a number." Colby struggles for a moment.

"555-9562. It's a bar, ask for George." Haley nods and begins dialing as she walks downstairs. She gets in her car when someone picks up.

"George's Bar."  
"Yes, I need to speak with George."  
"he's in the back, can I help you?"  
"No, I really need to speak with him."  
"What is it about?"

"Liza…" Before she can finish, the lady interrupts.

"Hold on." The background noise drops considerably.

"This is George."  
"Hi, you don't know me. My name is Haley Santos."  
"Liza's step-daughter, former."  
"Yes. Where is she? No. Is she alright? If she left my father, that's one thing but…"  
"She didn't leave him. Mistakes have been made regarding your father but he can't contact her right now. Don't call again." He hangs up. Haley is even more confused.

Liza watches as the heavy rain fall begins washing the blood off her hands. She is drenched kneeling in the mud. The knife that fell from her grip lies next to her. "Is it over?" She whispers. Her words unheard over the thunder. A hand lifts up her chin. Sarah kneels in the mud with her, just as drenched, with blood staining her own hands.

"Come on." Sarah yells and pulls her up with Lilly's help.

"Adam!" She yells waking up. Bobby takes her hand.

"It's over. It's done." He hugs her.

"Adam."  
"I can drive you."  
"No." Sarah says coming in. "She needs to stay a little longer." Liza looks to Bobby.

"Can you go? He's met you and I don't want to talk over the phone. He deserves a face to face. Please, just tell him I didn't run away again. I told him he could be there."  
"Yes, don't worry." Liza relaxes a little. Adam will understand. Everything will be fine, she tells herself over and over until she falls back asleep. Sarah brings the boys to her for their feeding then stays with them overnight.

Adam wakes to the bright sunlight coming in the nursery windows. His phone begins vibrating. He has been carrying it everywhere, hoping. Only when it begins ringing does he realize it's the baby phone. He doesn't even look at the number. "Liza? Liza, is it you?"  
"No, it's Bobby. Liza's brother-in-law. Listen, I need you to meet me at the penthouse."  
"I'll leave now." Adam quickly changes and runs to his car. His mind goes over tons of scenarios and fears. Mainly, why is Bobby contacting him? Where's Liza? The boys? Has something happened? Or is he just delivering a message? The penthouse is blasting music 'When a Man Loves a Woman'. He knocks but there is no answer. So, he looks for his key and opens the door. There is no on in there, then he hears someone in the bedroom. Bobby is packing up some of Liza's clothes. "Where is Liza?" Adam yells. Bobby reaches over and turns down the music.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you so soon."  
"Where is Liza? Where are our sons?"  
"Ok, there are with us. I don't know how much she wanted me to tell you so. Some things happened and frankly none of us thought to inform you. Don't blame Liza for that. They are fine and she plans to call you but she is a little out of it at the moment."

"Where is she?" Bobby walks to the living room and they sit down.

"Well, you left and we came to see the new babies but while we were here she got some bad news. So, we helped her back home. Liza thought she would be back within a couple of days."  
"She wasn't." He says angrily.

"No, everything kind of went bad. She had to hide herself and the boys. That is why you weren't contacted. We didn't want anyone else in danger." Now Adam is scared. "She was hurt but not badly and told me to come tell you so you wouldn't think she ran out on you. Liza will be here or call you to meet her in a couple of days. I need some of her clothes to take back for her."

"Fine. She and our sons are in danger but she can't trust me to help her. She won't let me in enough to know where she is."  
"About 30 miles outside the city." Bobby answers. "I don't trust you not to show up and make her feel worse." Bobby stands up and tosses a photo of his sons on the table. "They smile." He grabs Liza's bag and leaves Adam in the room alone.

Liza slowly opens the door to the penthouse. "Adam." She calls out but no one answers. She drops her bag and puts the sleeping boys in their crib. And empties their bags plus puts the bottles in the mini fridge. She comes out to Adam standing in the living room. She closes the door and walks over to him. "I am so sorry."


	2. Second Month

**Second Month:**

"Adam, I am so sorry." She can't help but tear up. He doesn't say anything which makes her tears flow freely. "Adam…"  
"You just left. No word. Nothing. Like last time. Do you know what I've been through? First, I worried about you then I was angry." He yells the last word. "Angry because you did it again. I'm gone and you disappear. Then, I was crushed. Not only did I lose you but our twin sons who would never know me. I realized that you never trusted me. That I should have never trusted you." He turns away from her tears.

"Bobby…" Her voice quakes.

"BOBBY tells me nothing but you're ok and to wait for you."  
"He was supposed to explain to you…"  
"YOU are the one who needs to explain. You are the one I want to hurt as much as I hurt." She looks up at him.

"Fine. Take what you want. Ask me for anything, Adam. I will do whatever it takes to take away your pain. I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't mean to stay away. I don't want to raise our sons alone."  
"Our sons." He states. Pain and fear rise in Liza's chest. He can't take them, she repeats in her head. "I want to take our boys home to see their family." A small part of him enjoys the pain etched on her face.

"Ok." She whispers and breaks into new tears.

"Ok?" He is shocked.

"I…I will get their bags ready. I'm breastfeeding, if you can wait a minute I will pack up the bottles." He nods speechlessly as she walks towards the twin's room. He follows her to the door and watches her pack clothes in a bag. Adam starts to change his mind seeing how hollow her eyes look. Did she look like that before? Was I too angry to see? Bobby did say she was hurt. Liza puts the bag next to the door. She loads another bag full of diapers and bottles she already pumped. "That should be enough through tomorrow morning. I will messenger over more." Her voice cracks. She turns and lifts the boys back into their car seats. "If they need anything just let…call for it." She slips by him and into the bedroom closing the door behind her. Adam picks up the bags and the car seats. His drive back to Pine Valley goes quickly since he is lost in his won head. Liza sobs painfully in the floor of the penthouse.

Adam sets the boys on the table in the foyer then drops the bags on the floor before closing the door. "Dad?" Colby yells.

"Yes." He hears a flurry of action from the parlor. Colby, Haley, JR and Mateo run in.

"Where have you been?" Colby asks before seeing the twins. Haley feels scared and looks to Adam, who slightly shakes his head.

"Our brothers?" JR says looking over at them. Adam picks them up and they all go back into the parlor.

"Yes, I brought them to meet their siblings." He places them on the table as JR and Colby sit on the couch.

"And mystery woman?" Haley asks pulling him closer.  
"She's fine. I'm taking them back tomorrow."  
"Can I hold them?" Colby asks smiling. Adam wishes Liza was here.

"Yes. The one in the light blue and yellow is Chris and the dark blue and white is Ben." JR picks up Ben. Haley pulls Adam over to the corner. "Mateo, can you call Stuart?"  
"Sure."

"So? Dad, what happened?" Adam keeps his eyes on the boys.

"She went to her old home for something and it went wrong. Now, she's back."  
"What kind of explanation is that?"  
"The only one I got."  
"She didn't say more?"  
"That is all Bobby, her brother-in-law, told me."  
"You didn't see Liza?"  
"Yes. She didn't say more and told me I could have whatever I want to make up for it." Haley makes him turn and look at her.

"So, you took her babies. Dad, why didn't you talk with her? Was she calm? Upset?"  
"She was crying and apologizing. Then, she was hollow as she packed up the boys."  
"Dad, she came back. Who knows what happened to her. She might have needed a few minutes. Why do you do this? You could have just asked for the truth but you hurt her back instead." Adam turns away from her to watch Stuart, who just arrived with Marian, pick up Ben from JR.

"So, what do you want Haley?" He doesn't wait for an answer before walking over to the desk for his camera. He takes several family pictures. Then, more when Babe, AC, Dixie and Kate arrive.

Dixie brings the diaper bag up as Adam pulls a blanket over Chris. "Thanks." He whispers. She just nods.

"Before you find out from someone else, while you were depressed, Krystal and Tad split." He can't help but smile. "Don't say it. I had nothing to do with it." He looks at her.

"Of course not." Ben sighs, so Adam looks at him. "I can't believe I did this."  
"Created twins?" She smiles but it fades seeing Adam's sadness.

"I took them from Liza. I didn't even let her explain why she was gone. I brought them here to hurt her. Haley's right, I don't change."  
"Tell her you're sorry and do something for her. I'm sure she would love the pictures with Colby and Marian holding the boys. I assume that is why you took them." He nods.

"So, you and Tad are moving in…"

"No. Kate is going to live with me until Tad gets a new place. He is staying with Joe and Ruth. You should probably watch out. Krystal may come after you full speed now." He rolls his eyes and walks her back downstairs.

Colby gets up for a drink and sees Adam standing in the nursery doorway. "Dad? Is everything alright?" He pulls her close.

"Yes. I just wish they could stay."  
"Have her come get them then she can meet us and see that I at least won't take her to the mat or whatever she fears." Adam smiles and gives her a squeeze.

"Colby, I would love to take you to her. You two have a lot in common." He waits for a second before letting her go and turning to her. "I bought her a house, close by. I hope that I can convince her to move in there. That way we can see the boys more."  
"Maybe, next month I can go with you." He brushes back her hair.

"We'll see. I won't just spring it on her. I'm trying to be different with this woman." Adam goes to bed leaving Colby to continue on her way.

Liza wakes on the floor of the boys' room, holding one of their blankets, but covered by the quilt from the couch. "I didn't bring this with me." She wonders out loud.

"You looked a little chilled." She looks up to Adam. He can see that her eyes are still red from crying. Liza jumps up and looks into the cribs at the boys. She picks them both up, covering them in kisses.

"Oh, I missed you so much."  
"They haven't been fed, yet." Adam watches her. Liza puts a still sleepy Chris down and unbuttons her shirt to feed Ben. He leaves her alone to bond with them. Adam makes her blueberry pancakes with an assortment fruits. Liza brings the fed and changed boys out to the living room. Adam hands her a plate. "It didn't look like you had eaten."

"I don't think I did." Adam sits down with his own plate. The silence is broken periodically by the boys' baby noises. Adam takes her plate when she's done and comes back sitting closer to her than before.

"Liza, I was angry and I did what I always do. I hurt you back. That is not what I want. I want you to trust me and tell me what happened and what I can do to help." She sniffs and turns to look at him. He reaches over to wipe away her tears.

"As long as we are like this, I will never take them away. Please know that." He nods.

"I believe you."  
"I'll tell you but there is nothing for you to do but listen and don't tell anyone." Liza relaxes as his warm, steady hand takes hers.

"Tell me."


	3. Third Month

**Third Month:**

Everyone is gathered at Wildwind for the official homecoming for Haley and Mateo. The Kanes, including Erica, Jack, Kendell, Zach, Spike, and Ian. The Martins, Joe, Ruth, Jake, Tad and Jenny plus the Chandlers, Adam, Stuart, Marian, JR, Babe, AC and Colby. Then, Krystal, Ryan, Emma, Greenlee, Aiden, Kate and Dixie are there. The night goes well, after dinner Adam sneaks off to call Liza. Krystal waits in the hall for him. "Tad and I are divorcing." She says when he comes out.

"So, I hear."

"We can be together." She takes his hand.

"No, I am with someone. We have sons and I have promised her fidelity. I don't intend to break that promise."  
"Once a month. You have to be with her."

"Whenever I want, is when I have her. We have done this dance, Krystal. I have a new partner and a new song."

"What makes her different?" He sighs and removes his hand from hers.

"Everything and nothing is different about her. This is going to work for me." Without another word, he walks away. Dixie quietly slips into an empty room to avoid being seen by Krystal, who goes back to join Babe and Jenny. After the Cambias' leave, Joe and Ruth follow as does Aiden. AC with Kate, Jenny, Spike and Emma all go upstairs to play or sleep while the party winds down. Stuart and Marian are about to leave with Colby when a messenger arrives. He has letters for Adam, Haley, Stuart and Marian, JR and Babe, and Colby.

"A summons from Master Liza." JR throws the letter on the table. Haley catches Adam's eye questioning. He slightly shakes his head. He is just as confused.

"Not Liza but her company, JR." Haley corrects.

"Same thing, Haley." Colby looks up at her. "Nothing happens without Mom's approval." Colby stands up and leaves the room but not quick enough to keep from hearing Marian ask.

"Do you think Liza's coming back?" Colby's heart hurts like it has for months, ever since she found out Liza moved.

"I doubt it." Adam answers watching Colby leave. Haley follows her out to the patio.

"Hey sis, are you alright?" Haley places her hand on Colby's back. She moves away and turns to face Haley.

"No offense but we don't really know each other. We share a father."  
"True but it doesn't mean I don't care. You are my sister and I love you on that fact alone. I was here when you were born. You may not remember me but I so remember you. And I want to know the beautiful woman you've become. We're Chandlers. We have issues but I want to be here for you." Colby nods.

"I'm afraid Mom hates me. I hurt her and she has gone through a lot." Haley takes her hand.

"Liza Colby couldn't hate her beautiful miracle, her words, anymore than I can hate my kids. She loves you, more than her own life."

"A lot has changed since you left."

"Not that. Trust me, there is no way she hates you."

"If I know the truth."  
"Why is everyone so quiet about my conception?" Colby sees the, now familiar, deer in the headlights look.

"Liza never told you?" Colby shakes her head. "And Dad wouldn't." Haley takes a seat. "Well, I said I would be honest." Colby steps closer. "Liza and Dad were divorced. She wanted a baby so much. So, she decided to pursue insemination." Colby sits down. "Dad found out and was scared of losing her completely, mad, and jealous. They still loved each other and should never have been divorced but that is a whole other story. Liza asked a friend to be the donor, who agreed. Dad bought the clinic and he switched out the donation with his own. He didn't tell here until you were about to be found out as his and they had remarried." Haley watches her face.

"How did she react?"  
"Furious and violated. But she couldn't deal with it because the original donor was suing her for custody because he hated Dad."  
"I think I've heard enough." She stands back up.

"She tried so hard to have you, Colby. That is how I know she does not hate you. No matter what surrounded your conception, you are wanted and loved."  
"Thanks, Haley." She holds up the letter. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." The gathering has broken up while they were outside so everyone else goes home.

JR and Babe are the last to arrive because JR was refusing to come. Colby is quiet and withdrawn while Adam is constantly fidgeting with everything from his hair and tie to his chair when he sits down. The boardroom is silent as they wait for whatever is supposed to happen. The door opens and Colby's heart pounds seeing Julie but she guardedly as she puts her briefcase on the table and opens it. "I'm Julie Kamden. I represent…"  
"The bitch that kidnapped my sister." JR finishes.

"JR, quiet." Adam threatens. Julie ignores them and continues.

"ELC. I head up their legal department. You are the last shareholders of Chandler Enterprises."  
"That's not possible." JR sits up shocked. Julie this time looks up at him.

"Actually, it is. This company is going private, despite young Mr. Chandler's actions to delay that." Everyone turns to glance at JR. "ELC is offering you all …"  
"I won't sell." JR interrupts again.

"We are offering you a package where you keep your shares in exchange for taking CE private. You will in a sense be the only investors in your family created corporation."

"Wait, are you saying we will run Chandler Enterprises?" Babe asks.

"No." Answers Liza, as she walks in from the side door that leads to the executive lounge. Colby feels sick; she hasn't seen Liza in over six years. Liza steps up next to Julie, typing on her blackberry. "Go ahead." She says nonchalant then moves to lean against the doorframe never looking up from her phone. Everyone is too shocked to see her to say anything.

"Ok, ELC has decided to appoint an executive manager to run CE for its parent company." Colby watches Liza out of her corner of her eye. "The two choices for the position are Adam Chandler, Sr. and Haley Santos." Adam sits up a bit. Liza never mentioned this to him. "If neither of you wish to hold this position we will move to our third choice. But understand that it will not be free reign. ELC imposes several restrictions on its upper-level managers." Haley looks to Adam.

"I assume you want this, Dad."  
"Yes, but I would have to have it in writing." Julie slides a contract down the table to him.

"Of course." Julie can't help glancing to Colby. "Have your attorney look it over. I think you will find it very generous." She pauses, giving Liza a chance to jump in but she doesn't.

"So, what do you need from us?" Haley asks. Julie takes more legal documents out of a folder and passes them out.

"All you have to do is sign one of the investing options listed to let us know how to handle your profits."

"You are confident." JR challenges.

"Check out ELC's numbers and you'll see its not confidence, its fact." Liza can't help but smile. Marian has had enough.

"Dahling, aren't you going to say anything?" Liza looks up at Julie, who steps aside so Liza can step to the head of the table.

"I own Chandler Enterprises and the people who work here. I have security systems and checks in place that even Adam won't know about. By hurting Chandler, you will hurt yourselves. I have no intention of being here very much. Adam will report to ELC, not me. That's all." She steps back.

"No, Liza. We are your family…" Julie interrupts Marian.

"This is a business meeting; seek personal communications outside of here." Liza's phone vibrates. "Are there anymore questions?" No one speaks up. "Ok, my number and the number for our messenger service are with the files. If you have questions or need to get the documents to us just call the numbers." Julie turns and whispers to Liza, who hands her the phone. They both step out into the hallway. Haley watches Colby's hands shake before she stands up. She exhales and steps out of the boardroom. Liza is texting again. Julie is standing a few feet away on the phone.

"M…mom." Liza looks up at her trying to keep herself in check. She wants to pull Colby to her for a needed hug. Liza can see the emotion in Colby's eyes. "I…I'm sorry about Billy. I shou…I wish I…I'm sorry." She starts to rush away but Liza grabs her arm forcing Colby to turn back to face her with tears starting to run down her face.

"I…" The doors opening cut her off and Liza lets go of her arm. The Chandlers walk past them towards the elevators. Adam is last after Haley, who winks at her. "Parking garage." She whispers, he nods. After Julie gets off the phone, they head to the elevators. Due to fate's cruel joke, no one has gone down yet. Liza grits her teeth as they all get on but Julie jumps out before the doors close. Liza hangs her head vowing to pay her back for that.

"Liza." Haley nudges her with her elbow. Liza smiles at her.

"Haley."

"Can I get a hello hug now? Or do I have to wait until we leave the business area?" Liza rolls her eyes and hugs her. "How have you been?"

"Good, bad, and in between." Liza hands her a card. "Give me a call and we'll have lunch or dinner or whatever. We can catch up then."  
"Ok, I will." The doors open, everyone gets out except Liza. Adam winks at her as the doors close. JR catches Adam slipping into the stairwell. He leaves Babe and follows Adam down the stairs to the parking garage. He follows Adam around a corner then stops when he approaches a limo. The door opens and Liza steps out.

"What?" JR whispers. He can't hear what they're saying. Liza laughs and looks around making sure no one is around. Adam kisses her, she smiles and they both get into the limo. JR texts his PI telling him Adam's in the limo. "Surely not. Not Liza." JR is shocked beyond belief about this information and decides to wait for his PI to get back to him.

"Adam." Liza pushes him away with a smile. He leans in to continue kissing her neck. "You have been doing that since we left." She looks out the car window.

"No, at first I was kissing your lips." She kisses him.

"I know. The boys miss you."  
"Their mother misses me." He pulls her closer to him.

"Yes, I'll admit it." Their lips meet passionately. He slides his hand from her knee up to her hip. Liza breaks their kiss and pushes him away. "Sorry." He can feel her hand shake.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not pushing I promise."  
"I know." They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling with the other stuff? How is your back?"  
"Sarah says its healing well. I still have a few other pains from the bruised ribs and the fracture in my wrist. But I'm good."  
"You're not wearing your splint." She rolls her eyes and reaches into her purse for the wrist splint. "Better." He says when she puts it on. "Liza, CE…"

"I knew Haley wouldn't take it and I didn't plan for you to run it until I was about six months with the boys. And I waited because I wanted to be free from hormones." He smiles.

"So, you finally got me to work under you."  
"I had you there a few times but no professionally."  
"My pride is going to be hard to swallow once people know."

"About me owning CE or about us?" She says innocently.

"Both. Eventually, they are going to find out about us." That brings her playfulness to a halt.

"I know. Colby gave me her condolences."

"She has been growing distant. She doesn't seem to have focus anymore."  
"Maybe when Haley calls I can get her to ask Colby to tag along. With a small group it might be easier for us to reconnect. Alone, I'm afraid it will be silent or extremely vocal."  
"I think it's a good idea. I knew you would only send someone you trust so I was going to have them give these to you." He pulls an envelope from his pocket and pulls out the pictures of the boys with the family. "I printed a set for you." Liza smiles and tries not to tear up looking at the pictures.

"Colby's so beautiful. Mother and Stuart still look happy."

"She wasn't after he told her that he has been talking to you this whole time."

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't be, they are fine. She forgave him a few minutes later."

"Good." Liza leans back against the seat. Adam slips his hand into hers, feeling the warmth of her skin. His stomach knots up when his mind turns to why she is wearing that splint. He absentmindedly squeezes her hand causing her to turn and look at him. "What's wrong?"  
"He raped you, Liza." She turns away. "It makes me sick. I want to kill him but I can't because he has been disappeared by friends you won't name. I would love to thank them, profusely." Liza can't help but smile.

"Adam, I am trying to get past it. I have to. Logically, I know it wasn't my fault. I'm alive, he's gone. I know all of this. But in the dark, fear paralyzes me. There are times I just think I will disappear in the violence and rage of it. I want it over but all I can do is fight, fight for our boys, for Colby." Liza turns to look at him. "Just help me fight it, Adam. I will talk to you if I can but Sarah is my therapist."  
"I will help you. Thanks for asking. I will keep your secret, too. And your friend's." She sighs and closes her eyes leaning against him.

"Liza must have changed." Jesse adds to their conversation about CE. They have all gathered at the Martins for Joe's birthday. Frank is back and puts down his beer.

"She was nice to me when I was here before. Though, she was not happy about me and her baby sister."

"I wish Mia hadn't given up our grandson." Angie says giving Jesse a peck on the lips. Tad watches Krystal and Jenny on one side of the room with Dixie and Kate on the other.

"Liza changed a little in the years after she came back, not a lot but she mellowed." Tad decides to focus on the discussion and not his confused feelings. The doorbell rings, it's a messenger for JR. He takes the envelope and pulls out the pictures. Everyone watches him closely as his face turns red. JR takes out his phone and dials.

"Colby, can you meet me a Dad's? Oh, then come to Joe's."  
"Son, what's wrong?" Dixie steps over to him.

"I'll wait till Colby gets here. She was not far from here." They all wait in confusion. Kate takes Jenny upstairs at Dixie's request. Colby arrives feeling the tension in the room.  
"I didn't do it whatever happened." She says half joking half serious. JR hands her the envelope.

"I found out who Dad's new girl is." JR says. Krystal steps closer. Tad realizes that he's not jealous at her interest.

"Who?" Colby asks opening the envelope. Tad watches Dixie out of the corner of his eye. She steps away to the window. Colby pulls out the pictures and sits in the nearest seat.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Babe says after a few minutes to break the silence. Colby drops them on the coffee table.

"Mom." She says looking to JR. Tad picks up the pictures showing Adam and Liza from a building across the street. They are sitting on the floor playing with the boys and cuddling on the couch.

"Explains how he got the job." Jesse says before taking a drink.

"How long have you known, Dixie?" She turns at Tad's question. Everyone else turns to her.

"Mom?" JR questions in surprise.

"I knew she was pregnant when we were held by David. I figured it was Adam's after I came back to Pine Valley."

"And you asked Kate to lie for her." Tad accuses.

"Yes, I told Kate that Colby didn't know her mother was pregnant and that it was best they work it out as mother and daughter."  
"Mom and Dad." Colby whispers.


	4. Fourth Month

**Fourth Month:**

Mateo opens the door to everyone. They all step into the parlor waiting until Haley comes in. Stuart acts nervous next to Marian's sadness. JR is still angry from the night before. He hands Haley the pictures but instead of being shocked she looks to Mateo. "You knew." JR accuses.

"Yes, since I came here after you told me Dad had gotten a woman pregnant."

"Why would they tell you and not me, or us?" Her voice breaks Haley's heart.

"Because, she didn't know how you would feel. And they didn't plan for this. It just happened." She steps closer to them. "They are happy like they should have been years ago."

"He's Adam, Haley. You left before it got to the breaking point between them. Her only way to survive life was to leave." Marian pleads for her to understand.

"This is different." Marian turns to Stuart.

"Did you know?" He meekly nods his head.

"Adam told me when Haley found out."  
"Why not me?" Colby asks again. "I was the one who wanted this. If not Billy, then Dad."

"Why don't we ask them, they're together now?" JR suggests.

"Yes." Anger fills Colby up. That inherited feeling of entitlement that she gets from both sides. Before they get out the door, someone knocks. Babe has brought Krystal, at her request, to discuss Adam. Tad and Dixie showed up separately for the same reason.

"Maybe, we shouldn't ambush them." Tad suggests after they are caught up.

"Or it is exactly what we should do." Colby says as she turns to leave.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________

"Liza, go." Adam leads her towards the door. "Go have lunch with the girls. Us boys will wait here for you. They will nap and I will work. Now that I have work. I have a lot to catch up on." Liza bites her lip, thinking, and then kisses him.

"Ok, I will be back in a couple of hours. Is there anything you want while I'm out?"

"No." They kiss and she leaves. Adam checks the boys then opens up his new CE laptop and begins re-learning her business. About an hour into the work, he gets up and goes out on the balcony for air. The doorbell rings and he rushes to open the door before the boys are woken up. "Can't your read!" He says as he opens the door.

"Hello, Adam." Tad smiles and steps inside. Everyone files in behind him. Adam regretfully closes the door. Liza is going to flip.

"How, why and what are you doing here?" He asks the group. JR hands him the pictures.

"How and why." He answers smugly. Adam flips through the pics.

"Can you guess the what?" Colby remarks.

"I can now. So, you know. Liza isn't here right now. She will be back in about and hour or so." He sees Liza in Colby's anger and hurt, him as well.

"What about my grandsons?" Marian asks.

"They are down." He motions to the nursery door. Marina heads that way but Adam stops her. "You're keeping me from them?"  
"They will wake soon. Let them be."  
"I can't believe they are almost five months." Dixie says trying to break the tension.

"I know. They are big, healthy boys. Happy too."

"Is Liza still breastfeeding?"

"She's switching them to the bottle. Still breast milk but…they will take it after a long fight but…"

"They prefer the breast." Tad finishes. "They're boys." Adam nods. Haley rolls her eyes.

"Why did she decide to stop?" Krystal asks trying to get his attention.

"Work is part of it then teething is the other." Adam answers. "Anyone thirsty?"  
"I will take some water." Dixie replies. "I'll get it." She gets herself a glass. Adam walks over and moves his laptop into the bedroom.

"Dad, why didn't you say it was Liza?" JR asks calmly after Babe takes his hand.

"What would you have said?"  
"You are crazy. She can't be trusted. She's a bit…" Babe squeezes his hand.

"Exactly, plus in the beginning I didn't know it would go this far. We didn't plan to sleep together or to continue to. But I knew when she would be here so I kept coming back. When she got pregnant things changed between us. It became real and more intimate. Our relationship before was never like this."  
"I hope this works out for you, Adam." Babe smiles.

"Thanks, I'm trying to ease her back to our family, to Colby but all of you ambushing her is going to backfire. I can feel it." He rubs his hands together and looks to the door.

"Maybe, we should go downstairs for some lunch and Dad can call us when Liza gets back." Haley suggests.

"No. I am going to stay here until she answers my questions." Adam smiles at Colby's determination. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. I use to attribute your stubbornness to my side but you look too much like your mother for me to take credit." Adam's cell rings in the other room so he goes to answer it. They all turn when the door begins to open. Then it closes and they hear someone's muffled voice outside. Adam walks back in as Liza opens the door.

"No, that's not what I wanted." Liza doesn't look up. She puts her key back in her purse and puts everything down.

"Liza." Adam says quietly to get her attention. She turns to him and sees everyone.

"No, I'm here." She looks to Adam and shakes her head slightly in frustration. "I don't care what they said. It needs to be down now. Pay the extra to get it done. I don't want to be bothered with this again." Liza can't help but scan the guests and Adam again just to make sure they are really there. Her mind tries to concentrate on the conversation but also find a way out of the new situation. She can't leave without her sons. She can't leave because Colby is in the room. But her mind screams that she needs to leave. "Yes, I understand that is over the budget."  
"MOM!" Colby says loudly. Liza turns to face her, all confusion gone. Colby calling her mom melted her heart but being interrupted in that childish manner wears on her traffic frazzled nerves.

"Yes, good." Liza turns off her phone without breaking eye contact with Colby.

"Liza, it seems JR had a PI tailing me." She slightly nods unwilling to stop the confrontation with Colby, who breaks a few seconds later when she looks to the side. Liza smiles and looks to JR. Now, to take this little monster to the mat, she thinks to build up her reserve of strength.

"Just can't help getting involved. Or were you afraid the new sons would take your place?"  
"Afraid my dad hooked up with a two-timing, gold-digger."

"JR?" Adam scolds. Liza laughs.

"No, let him say what he thinks." JR stands up.

"I think you stole our company so you could punish Dad for Colby having the good sense to leave you. As she should have because you weren't worthy to have her. You are nothing but a cheap tramp that is using my brothers to get everything we have." Liza steps into his personal space with her arms folded and smiles at him as he tries not to back away from her presence.

"I bought CE from Zach, who had already offered up pieces of the company to other buyers. He was dismantling CE. As for Colby, she has enough of her father and me in her for me to know she will make her own choices no matter what the cost to herself or anyone else. And my sons are a welcome mistake. I have not used them against Adam for any purpose." She steps closer making JR back up as she speaks. "From now on you are going to say out of my personal and professional business. I do things the way I do so now one will get hurt. That includes Colby, Babe, your son, Haley, etc." Liza backs off assuming a more relaxed posture. "Besides your dad can take care of himself." She looks to Adam before speaking. "And I'm hardly cheap." She quips smiling then heads into the kitchen. Adam gives her a peck on the lips as she passes. Colby watches them happy together and starts thinking over the past year. Adam was bringing up Liza a lot to explain his relationship with the mystery woman and her pregnancy. He kept saying that she and I would get along. And that he wanted us to meet, plus he wants to bring her closer to us. He bought her a house. Colby's mind runs through all the times he mentioned her that she doesn't hear Liza ask why they didn't just call.

"Colby?" Haley says to get her attention wanting her to answer Liza.

"What?"

"Liza wants to know why we just showed up instead of calling." Colby looks to Liza.

"Because I thought you would disappear."

"I'm not the one who ran out on you. Why would you think that I wouldn't want to see you." Colby is flooded with emotion; anger that they kept this a secret, hurt that Liza didn't try harder to get her back, and joy that her mother wants her. But it is the anger that wins.

"I haven't spoken to you in years. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't leave? You didn't even care enough to tell me about Billy." Liza feels like she was slapped.

"Who told me not to contact you in any way? You and Adam and Marian. I respected your decision. And don't you dare talk to me about Billy's death without knowing everything. I was in mourning and shock. I'm sorry you didn't top my list while I was grieving the loss of the only one who stuck by me."

"How could I have known? If you would have called me I would have come back for you, to help."

"I was in a depression for months and when I finally thought you should know I convinced myself you wouldn't care because we meant nothing to you."  
"That's not true."

"How would I know? Everything was practically perfect with us. You, me, and Billy with a home, work, and you making A's and involved in all kinds of activities. Then poof, you were gone. I was panicked, then distraught when I found out where you were. Adam tells me you need nothing from me and he will provide you with everything. He was spouting the lies that you had told him, so I decided that it must be what you wanted. You never explained. You had never even wanted to talk about Adam even when I brought him up."

"I heard enough when you thought I wasn't listening. You would always say that it was some of the worse times of your life. I figured you didn't really want to talk about him. And I was afraid to hear whey it was so bad. Now, I know. I recently found out some of the reasons you left. I can't understand how you could be with him again. Let alone have more children."

"Amen." Tad says unable to stay quiet. "Sorry." He adds when Liza looks to him. She takes a sip of her water. Adam tries not to watch her. She starts to respond when cries are heard through the baby monitor. Liza puts down her glass and leaves the room in silence.

_______________________________________________________________________

Liza puts the bottle down and moves a fed Chris over her shoulder when the door opens. Tad closes the door behind him. "Done?" She nods her head.

"You know, it's actually good to see you." He sits in the other rocking chair. "Everyone still here?"

"Yep. So, old friend to old friend…"  
"Adam and I just happened, Tad. He and I have an agreement on how this works between us." She leans her cheek against Chris.

"They are adorable." He watches a smile light up her face.

"Yep. I wouldn't trade then for anything. This is my quiet one."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Benjamin is going to be a handful if he continues the way he is, so demanding. Chris loves to be held." Tad looks down at Ben in the bouncy seat at her feet.

"When you lost your husband…"  
"Tad, don't. Please."  
"Colby doesn't understand. I know you, Liza. You wanted her there."

"Yes, but I broke, Tad. Literally, I broke. A month or so in the psych ward kind of broke. I had nothing to hold my focus or ground me. I don't think I've recovered even now, though Adam has been a tremendous help to me mentally." Tad makes a face of disbelief. "I know, but trust me, he's been amazing. How's Kate?"  
"Good. She has really blossomed with Dixie. And you won't change the subject." He flashes her his charismatic smile.

"That smile worked on me when I still held hope for an us. That hope is long dead. You can't charm me anymore, Tad." He can feel the truth in her statement and doesn't pick up a hint of their former connection.

"Oh, can you at least tell me about the man who stole my place."  
"Far exceeded your place and Adam's previous place. He was beautiful, not just physically. He had a heart like Stuart but with a more conservative reign. He was always a gentlemen and once he decided to open his heart, it was open to all you had. No lies always trust. He had his grouchy, brooding moments but one word and he would be at your side."  
"A beyond great guy."

"Yep, but he had one single flaw." Tad smiles slightly.

"Six toes on one foot." She laughs but wipes away a tear.

"For some reason, I can't figure out, he loved me. He loved me for years, decades, before I looked at him in that way."  
"I don't think that's considered a flaw. A gift, maybe. Liza, you deserve that kind of love even though I know you don't think so."

"I know what I deserve now and what I want. I have it, I have my work, my kids, and Adam. And that is not in order of importance."

"Then, why have this secret affair? Come to Pine Valley and be with him." He pauses. "And Colby."  
"I can't. I need to live my life and take steps as I want. I am not comfortable with coming back. No good comes of it. I told you once it was like a sucking hole making me sixteen again. That feeling hasn't changed. I don't want to be who I was again. I like who I am now."

"For you, that is a big change. I always wondered if you would like yourself, ever." Liza half smiles and shifts her eyes to Ben, then Chris, then the room. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "What?" Tad asks confused.

"The baby monitor." She faces him. "Is the baby monitor still on, Tad?" He can't lie under the hurtful glare.

"Yes."  
"This is the other reason I don't want to go back. This deception like you actually care. Did you all take a vote on who would be best? Just leave. Get out of my sight, away from my boys. There is no such thing as genuine friendship from Pine Valley." Tad gets up not wanting to push this any farther. "Relay that I want you all out." She says looking to Chris. Tad softly closes the door behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

Adam carefully opens the door to the nursery. Liza is on the floor with the boys, who are lying on a blanket. "I would be very careful if I were you."  
"I am on eggshells." She can't help but smile.

"I heard the door close, did they leave?" He pauses.

"Some of them." Liza turns to him. "My kids, your mother and Stuart. And the baby monitor is off." He holds it up.

"Why did they stay?" He sits down next to her.

"Well, JR, I don't know. Haley, I think wants to be here as a buffer. Stuart and Marian want to see us." He tickles Ben's stomach making him smile and wiggle. "Colby stayed for obvious reasons." Liza leans against him.

"If I go out there, will they leave tonight? I was hoping for a relaxing both and lots of snuggling with you."  
"I will make them leave. Just know that when you are out there that I'm with you and love you." He feels her muscles tense against him and his words. Liza turns her face to him and lightly kisses his lips. He cups her face with his hand to keep her close and deepens their kiss. She parts her lips in acceptance and moans in the unexpected pleasure of his warmth. He presses closer when she begins tasting back with her tongue. Chris giggles and they break breathless. Liza is the first to break their connection when she turns to the boys.

"I can't say that back, Adam." She turns back to him. "It doesn't mean I won't or that I don't want to but I can't."  
"I didn't say it to hear it back. Don't rush your feelings Liza, I'm willing to wait for you." She sighs and he feels her relax. "Come on, let's go face the family." They each pick up a boy and Liza picks up the blanket.


	5. Fourth Month Cont'

Nobody says anything when they come out of the nursery. Liza spreads the blanket on the floor near the windows. She lays the boys down in front of her. Adam stays standing beside her. After a few more minutes, Liza looks up. "Ok, now no one has anything to say." She looks to Haley. "Chris loves the bear."

"Really, what about Ben?" Haley asks leaning forward in her seat.

"Ben likes the dog. I think it's the ears or the bark Adam does." She smiles up at him and he rolls his eyes. Haley laughs.

"Liza likes the duck." Adam fights back. Liza slaps his leg.

"I have a feeling you'll need to duck, Dad." Haley moves down to the blanket. She picks up Ben. "So, you like the dog, do you?" She bounces him and he smiles at her.

"Yep." Liza runs her hand through his hair. Chris begins to fuss so she picks him up. "Are you jealous? You want sisterly attention, too?"

"Or brotherly?" Haley looks to JR.

"Over my dead body." Liza says with venom.

"Liza?" Adam whispers.

"No, while I'm around I don't want them anywhere around them. Considering how he switches from good to bad, dangerous to harmless. I don't want to take the chance."  
"Like you have any right to judge me." JR yells. Chris begins to cry at the loud noise.

"See." Liza easily gets him settled.

"Now that we know, what do you plan to do?" Colby looks to Adam then Liza.

"Nothing for me. I plan on doing what I've been doing." Liza lays Chris back down and leans back.

"You won't come home?" Colby is confused.

"I won't set foot in that house." Marian, who has been sitting back, watching her daughter, speaks.

"Dahling, weren't you staying away because you wanted this to stay a secret?"

"No, I kept this a secret because I don't want the hassle or the drama of that hell. There are a handful of people in that town that I would even consider talking to."

"You could stay with us." Haley says laying Ben back down and looking to Mateo.

"No. Thank you but no."  
"Please, Liza. It would be great to have you home." Stuart pleads.

"I'm sorry, Stuart, but I can not be near or in that house. Too much pain, too many fights. I won't bring them into that." She looks down at the boys.

"What about me?" Colby asks making Liza looks at her.

"You chose to live there."  
"No, what …about me and …you?" Liza shrugs.

"What do you want me to do? What do you need from me?" Adam clears his throat in an attempt to stop Liza from making it worse. "Colby, if you want in my life then say so. Be in it, in theirs." She motions to the boys. "But if you want that then it will be under the same conditions that we had before."

"Meaning she has to move in with you?" JR leans back.

"No, she has a life there. She's an adult. But respect and honesty is a must."

"Everything that happened…" Colby starts but Liza interrupts.

"If you actually want to discuss everything it would be better to wait until we are alone." She looks up to Adam then back to the boys. "And in a sound proof room." Haley scoffs.

"Why don't we go for dinner?" Haley suggests.

"I don't mean to be rude but I would prefer to spend time with Adam and the boys like I planned and we can schedule a better time that isn't an ambush." Liza lays down next her boys.

"Well, I am more than happy to get of your space." JR fakes a smile. "Come one, Colbs." He holds out his hand to her.

"In a minute." Haley and Mateo say their goodbyes to Liza so do Stuart and Marian, who only touches the heads of her grandsons. Colby stands up. "Can I stay?" She looks from Liza to Adam, who helps Liza up.

"Are we going to fight?" Liza pushes.

"I don't know, are we?" Adam laughs; Liza closes her eyes with a smile. Colby relaxes. Liza turns to Adam.

"She's your daughter."  
"She's yours."  
"You're the one who has been raising her."  
"She came to me like this, it is your influence." Adam kisses her cheek then walks to the bedroom.

Colby keeps a watchful distance from her parents. Never has she seen them like this. Not Adam, but Liza was this way with Billy. She watches Liza cook and Adam slip past her. Colby tickles her little brothers, not taking her eye off of their parents. Adam places his hands on Liza's waist then whispers in here ear. Colby watches her slightly lean back into him. He kisses her neck and continues what he was doing. Dinner is relatively quiet. Liza feeds Ben while Colby feeds Chris during dessert. Adam has been watching the girls as much as Colby has been watching them. He excuses himself when Liza puts down the twins. Colby follows Liza to the door and picks up the stuffed dog from the floor. "Thanks." Liza whispers. Colby nods. The boys are soon fast asleep. "Watch Ben, he moves his mouth like he is sucking on a bottle but Chris tends to make fists then stretch his fingers. You would do both but mostly you would sigh." Liza smiles at the boys then stands up straight. Colby follows her out. Liza looks to the closed bedroom door and shakes her head.

"Dad wants us to talk." Colby says seeing her expression.

"Yes, he does. Do you want a drink?" Colby is shocked.

"With alcohol?" Liza nods.

"No, I shouldn't. With my family history and personal experience, I think no."  
"Ok, good choice but I haven't had a drink in a while so…" She pulls out the bottle of scotch and pours a glass. Liza pours a second glass and lounges on the couch. Colby sits with her. She waits until Liza closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry I left."


	6. Fifth Month

**Month Five:**

"It was quiet and civil." Colby answers Haley's recent question. She takes a bite of her lunch.

"Anything else?" Dixie asks before taking a bite herself.

"They seem so relaxed with each other. I slept in the nursery with the boys. They make little noises when they sleep."  
"Did he tell her about the house?" Haley continues questioning.

"No, but I got the feeling he didn't want to push her after our visit." Colby looks at her plate shyly considering it was her insistence that they go to the penthouse.

"I have to say that I'm impressed with Adam this time around. He seems to be really behaving." Dixie says. "Liza as well, except with JR."  
"I hope she does move closer. I told her I was sorry. She told me to visit anytime."  
"Told you. I told you she loved you no matter what."  
"I know, Haley." Colby sighs. "You know it's nice to have a big sister sometimes." Haley winks at her.

Adam watches Liza slip into bed. She immediately turns to him. "I feel calm and safe." She says and lightly traces his jaw line with her fingertips.

"Good. Liza, tomorrow I would like to discuss a few issues."  
"Why not now?" She smiles and scoots close enough to feel his body heat. She inhales the scent of his aftershave.

"Because of that, I can't stay focused with you doing cute little things like that." He kisses her lips.

"Ok, we can talk tomorrow." Liza snakes her hand to his back pulling herself closer to him. "But tonight, the boys are asleep and I want to be close to you." He smiles before kissing her again but more passionately.

"Are you sure? With what happened to you…"  
"Yes, I'm sure. What he did was not my fault? I fought every step of the way. I have no shame over it. That is what I tell myself over and over and I refuse to let him win. That's not to say I won't panic or…"

"I will stop if you want."  
"You don't scare me, or intimidate me. You do far more pleasurable things." He resumes their kiss rolling her to her back.

"Wait, what about protection?"  
"Taken care of." She whispers pulling him back to her.

Liza wraps herself in a blanket before sitting on the couch with her coffee. Adam sits next to her. "There is a favor I want to ask of you." He says. She smiles.

"Again. And you really don't have to ask." He shakes his head.

"Not that, yet. No, I want you and the boys to take a little day trip with me."  
"Where?"  
"Surprise, but I really want you to see something."  
"Ok, but what about that conversation you mentioned to have last night?"  
"We will have it when we get there. I'll drive."  
"Why, so I can't get away?" She gives him a suspicious look.

"Exactly."

"Fine, I will go but I have to be home so I can be ready to jump back into the reality of business."  
"Sure, boss. I'll make sure you are home on time." They finish their coffee then get the boys and all their stuff together. Adam finishes pack up his bag waiting on Liza to get ready. She wraps her arms around him from behind.

"You know, I never realized how sad it is when you pack up your things." He turns around in her embrace.

"It sure is." He smiles big and leads her out. "It sure is."  
________________________________________________________________________

Liza gets both nervous and confused as they get closer to Pine Valley. But a few miles from Willow Lake, he makes a turn down a country road. After another couple of miles, they drive to a gate. Liza can see a drive lined with trees and a little bit of a building beyond them. The guard waves then opens the gate. Liza turns to Adam as he drives through but he points straight ahead. She inhales at the beautiful site as they drive out of the trees. A grand three story plantation estate. She can tell that the deck goes all the way around. The landscaping is exquisite. "This is beautiful. What is it?" He pulls up in front of the door and stops.

"This is a house." He replies sarcastically.

"Funny, very funny. I meant what is its purpose for this outing?"  
"You'll see." Adam helps load up the boys then leads her inside. Liza notices that the outside has been freshly painted. He opens the double doors and she steps into a spacious foyer. The floor is a medium dark hardwood. The walls, a light gold antiqued eighteenth century design wallpaper. It is like stepping to a palace of history. Adam watches her face with a smile.

"This is beautiful." She says stepping into the large living area.

"Yes, glad you like it." She turns to him.

"Why are we here?"  
"Because I wanted your opinion on this place."

"Why, are you planning on moving?" He takes her baby free hand.

"No, but I am planning a move for you." He squeezes her hand.

"Me? Wait, you want me to buy this place?"  
"No, I own it. It was just renovated. I did my best to guess what you would like in the way of style." Liza looks around again before looking him in the eye.

"You did well, but Adam…"  
"Just listen." He steps closer putting his hand on her waist. "It is not my house. The one you can't step foot in. This house has a better security system than mine. It, technically, is not in Pine Valley. It is close enough to see Colby or Haley more. For me to see the boys grow up. And you wouldn't have to watch me pack my things." She smiles leaning closer to kiss him. "Was that a yes?"  
"No, that is I will look at this place before I make a decision. Part of me feels that you are once again trying to control what I do."

"No, I may have paid for this place but if you live here I will transfer the deed to you."  
"You've tried to think of everything, haven't you?"

"Tried." Liza shifts her attention to Ben, who is making little noises. "What do you need to make this place perfect for you?"  
"Give me a minute. You kind of sprung this on me. Who else know about this place?"  
"Dixie, Haley, Colby, JR…"  
"All of your family."  
"Basically, though I don't think they all know where this is, just that I bought a house."  
"This is an estate, a mansion, a palace, not a house." He laughs.

"You could make it a home. Liza, think of the boys growing up here. And if you don't want them to go to Pine Valley schools, there is a private school fifteen miles away."

"Wow, you do try to think of everything."  
"Yep." He moves to kiss her when the doorbell rings.

"I already have guests and I haven't even agreed yet."

"No, it's Winifred." He leaves for the door. Winifred is overjoyed to see Liza. After she coos over the boys Adam continues. "She is here to watch the boys while we look around." Liza gets the boys settled then takes Adam's hand.

"Ok, show me around."

"Where do you want to start?"  
"Top floor and work our way down?" She suggests.

"Ok, let's go." They make their way to the third floor.

"I like the wood floor in the hallways." She mentions.

"Yes, I know. You mentioned that the…person snuck up on you. I wanted to make it hard to do that." She squeezes his hand but doesn't say anything. They make it up and look around. "There is a half bath up here. The windows face south and you can see most of you land."

"This would be a nice little play room slash sun room." She says looking around. The ceiling has a slant to it and the whole floor is carpeted.

"That is what I thought." She lets go of his hand and walks to the windows. "The rest of this floor is storage and attic. I didn't' do more than this area." He watches her look around.

"Adam, relax. I know you've gone through a lot of trouble for this."

"No trouble." She walks back to him. "I kept the décor neutral so you could decorate." She rolls her eyes at him for continuing to explain why he has or has not done certain things.

"Come on. Show me my room." They go down a flight of stairs. He stops her.

"Ok, there are two suites, one at each end." He points down each hallway.

"Alright then let's go south." She leads the way. He opens the door for her. The room has a beautiful bay window in the corner with a ledge to sit on. The room is huge, and entire bedroom set and living room could fit in it. Liza heads for the bathroom. Adam stays back. It is spacious. Liza guesses she could lie on the floor and be able to stretch out her arms without touching the walls. There are two sinks, plenty of storage in the closet that could more than hold all of her clothes. She looks at the roomy bathtub and the shower that she has always dreamed of. It has a rain faucet head hanging from the center with faucets angling from all sides of the shower. Adam steps into the doorway. She turns to him. "I am in love. Can I shower? Is the water on?" He laughs.

"Yes the water is on but you don't have anything to shower with."

"Oh fine." She looks around a bit more feeling warm about the room. "Ok, next?" He smiles and they look in the next few rooms and a bathroom. They are pretty much normal rooms. They get to the north suite and its shape is slightly different but with the same bay style window. She checks the bathroom out. Unlike the neutral colors in the south, this one has the same wallpaper as the foyer except in a deep blue and the shower tile is a lighter blue. She opens the closet. It has a few garment bags hanging up. She feels Adam step up behind her.

"I thought the closet looked empty." She turns staying close to him.

"You do know that I can buy my own designer wear."  
"Surely, you remember I love to give gifts. I thought about jewelry."  
"No jewels. You are pushing on my every weakness, Adam Chandler." He slips both arms around her pulling them closer.

"Yes."  
"You really want me to live here, don't you?" She asks seriously.

"Yes, I hate you being so far away. I hate you living in that penthouse. And now that Colby knows about us, you could have a place that you two can be alone."  
"We could be alone at the penthouse." He sighs.

"I want you here. I want you here. I want to see you and our sons more than seven to ten days a month. They are starting to scoot along and crawl. I miss having you in my arms at night."

"Are you expecting to move in here with me?"  
"No, but we can spend more time together." He covers his intentions as quickly as possible. Adam lets go of her.

"Adam…"  
"Let's finish your tour." He half smiles and walks into the closet.

"Oh, is there more to the closet?" He smiles big and pulls on the, seemingly, built in shoe rack. It opens into a lit bare room.

"This is one of a few safe rooms."  
"It's not a home without one." She jokes he's not amused.

"This one…" He flips on the light. She sees several small monitors. One by one, he switches them on. "has video from each room." She looks at the screens. There are two cameras per room to cover the full range. Plus, one in each suite closet. She sees Winifred playing with the boys. He presses a button that opens another door. "This elevator goes to every floor including the basement. There are three elevators. This one, the one in the south suite and the hall closet on this floor but it only goes to the safe room in the basement." Liza turns to him.

"Wow, you went all out." He puts his hands on her shoulders and let them slide down her arms.

"Liza, I want you safe. I want you to know you are safe." She can't help but tear up. She breaks his hold to wipe away the wetness.

"Ok, show me the rest." They look around the first floor. It has rooms for a home office and a library, but one third of the basement is the safe room where all three elevators stop. Another third is closed off as a media room with plush couches and a few chairs situated like the theater and a bar in the back of the room. The rest of the room is a dance studio with a wall of mirrors. "Adam?" He smiles at the excitement on her face.

"Colby said that Billy had one in your house and that you loved to work out with him." She wipes away a few escaped tears.

"Adam, thank you." His pride swells. "Gloat. Go ahead."

"No." she takes his arm and they go back upstairs. Adam winks to Winifred, who tries not to get excited. "Well, Liza? What do you think?"  
"You know I like it, Adam." He smiles. "I will take it off your hands on one condition." He holds up his hands.

"Anything."  
"No one, I repeat, no one is to know I'm here but the ones who already know."  
"Done."  
"And we set up some new rules to our involvement." He hesitates.  
"Ok." She half smiles then pulls him into a kiss.

"Now, take me back so I can start making arrangements. Furniture and such." He nods.


	7. Sixth Month

**Month Six:**

"Uh." She sighs lying back down. Adam sighs at the same time. He brushes his wet hair off his forehead. Liza takes a few more deep breaths before turning to look at him. "So, are you trying to give the penthouse some last wonderful memories?" She laughs. He cracks a smile.

"Just excited…"

"I'll say." She bites her lower lip.

"Just excited to have you moving closer." She nods. He turns to look into her eyes. She moves her hand to his face, lightly touching his cheek. He turns to kiss her fingers. After a few minutes of rest, she rolls over placing her head on his chest.

"Have I said thank you for the new house?" He pulls her closer.

"Yes." They lay in silence for a while. "I can't believe you got it furnished so soon." He chuckles a little.

"Well, I have a great decorator who knows what I like and the money to make it happen." Liza kisses his chest a few times. "Adam, we need to talk about us." He has been waiting for this. No more putting it off.

"Ok, what will make you happy?" He puts one arm behind his head as she lifts up to look at him.  
"JR is not to see the boys alone and I don't want him in my house without you there." He doesn't completely understand why she is so insistent.

"Ok, done."  
"I want you to understand that I have to take business trips to my other companies and it is not something I will clear with you."

"Fine, I will try not to take it personally." He smiles at her.

"That's all I can think of…give me a minute." She lays her head back on his chest and he is happy that she can't think of things to keep them apart anymore.

"Ok, then, I'll tell you mine." He feels her stiffen up. "When you go on these business trips, I would like to take the boys. I can watch them here or at my house. Also, I want a weekly dinner with just our family so we can work out any problems."  
"Nothing I can't live with." She whispers.

"I want you to take Winifred." She sits up.

"Adam, you can't just give her away. Besides, she really cares for you."  
"You didn't let me finish." She closes her mouth. "I want you to take Winifred for a while until you decide if you want a staff or not. That is a lot of house for just you. And I have already suggested it to her. She wants to help."

"Of course she does, you asked her." She laughs.

"Jealous?" He squeezes his arms tighter around her.

"No, not really." Liza lays her head back down. "I hope this isn't a mistake for us. What if this ends it?"  
"It won't. I think it will make it better. I'll try not to be so smothering." She pulls the sheet tight around her and rises up to look him in the eye.

"I know I haven't been that flexible…"  
"Oh yes, you have." He smirks and winks.

"I'm being serious. I want you to know that I've seen how much you've changed and the control you've given me. I haven't given you as much as you have given me. I will make more of an effort." She slides up his chest and kisses him. "I love you…for being so patient." She tries to keep eye contact like it wasn't a big admission, but can't. Adam rolls her onto her back with him on top.

"Don't worry; I won't let that go to my head." She lightly brushes his hair off his forehead.

"As long as it made it to your heart." He nods before kissing her.

"Adam!" She cries out as he tosses her back onto the bed. "I'm trying to unpack. You know, like you were pretending to do." She pushes him away and gets up. The boys are contentedly sleeping in their new room. Winifred is downstairs unpacking all of the stuff in the basement from Liza's storage building.

"You will be living here. You can take your time to unpack." Adam grabs her hand pulling her back to him. "Let's take the time to make good memories right from the start."

"The sooner I get things situated the more likely I'll never want to leave." He lets go of her hand and stands up.

"Ok, what can I do to speed this along?" She smiles and points to the boxes in the corner. She turns away from him but he pulls her back and she laughs.

"Can I stay tonight? You know help you get use to the place." She turns her head to kiss him.

"Yes, you can. Thanks for asking. Now, get to work."  
"Yes, ma'am." They work until dinner time. Winifred tries to keep her gushing under control, she leaves them to eat. Liza watches Adam feeding Ben. He catches her staring so she turns to feed Chris. "What?" She smiles.

"Nothing, this is just nice. You, me, our sons, just having dinner in this lovely kitchen."  
"We could have used the dining room."  
"No, this is more intimate, homier. Its…it feels different from the penthouse. I think this was a good move." He smiles.

"Good. I'm glad you got everything out of boxes and are more relaxed."  
"Yes, tonight you have my focus." She winks. They both go back to dinner hoping to hurry the night along.

_______________________________________________________________________

Liza takes a minute, watching the boys slumber to feel relaxed. Adam disappeared several minutes ago and the room is so quiet she can hear the boys breathe. It's not Billy's house, it's not the penthouse with people walking around outside, it is silent and comfortable. She quietly closes the nursery door and walks to her new bedroom. She tries to open the door but it is locked. "Adam?" she whines, the day is catching up with her.

"Just a minute." She leans against the door frame.

"I'm tired and this is my room." She hears him laugh on the other side. "Adam, please."

"I love it when you beg." He laughs.

"Ha ha. Adam, come on." He opens the door. She brushes past him into a candle lit bedroom. She hears him close the door quietly behind them. The room smells heavenly with light scents of vanilla and something she can't quite name. Liza closes her eyes and inhales.

"Still mad?" He whispers wrapping his arms around her.

"No. Damnit, I'm not." He smiles and nuzzles closer to kiss her neck then around to her throat. She relaxes completely in his arms.

"Come on." He lightly pushes her toward the bathroom which is also lit with candles. She smiles at the sight of the bubbles in the bathtub. "You relax and I will open the wine." He steps away but she grabs his arm holding him still.

"You're not relaxing with me?" She half smiles.

"No, I would absolutely love to but I think that I'll wait." He pulls her into his arms and into a kiss. He almost changes his mind when she nibbles her lip. "You're worth the wait." Reluctantly, she removes her clothes alone and he closes the door.

________________________________________________________________________

After an hour has passed, he begins to worry. "Liza." He lightly knocks.

"Yes." She opens the door, hair still damp, wrapped in a soft robe.

"Beautiful." He whispers pulling her into his arms.

"That was wonderful thank you." Her scent is intoxicating_. _He can't help kissing her warm, clean skin.

"Good." She turns to kiss him. He reaches over and turns on some music.

_When a man loves a woman_

_Can't keep his mind on nothin' else_

"Obviously." She smiles before he brings her back into their kiss.

_He'd trade the world for the good thing he's found._

_If she's bad he can't see it_

_She can do no wrong._

_Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down._

"If I had one." Adam whispers swaying them to the music.

_When a man loves a woman,_

_He'll spend his very last dime_

_Trying' to hold on to what he needs._

_He'd give up all his comforts_

_And sleep out in the rain._

_If she said that's the way it ought to be._

"As it should be." She chuckles.

_Well, this man loves you, woman._

_I gave you everything I have._

_Tryin' to hold on to your precious love._

_Baby please don't treat me bad._

_When a man loves a woman,_

_Deep down in his soul._

_She can bring him such misery._

"No kidding." She lightly hits his arm.

_If she's playin' him for a fool, _

_He's the last one to know._

_Lovin' eyes can never see._

_When a man loves a woman,_

_He can do her no wrong._

_He can never love some other girl._

_Yes. When a man loves a woman._

_I know exactly how he feels_

_Cause baby, baby, I love you._

"So, what was your seduction plan tonight?"  
"No plan, I just want you to start off with some good memories." The next song starts and she pulls him close and lays her head on his shoulder.

_This woman that takes on the world_

_And picks up your shirts,_

_Keeps it together somehow._

_This same woman that melts with your touch._

Liza lightly traces over his chest with her fingers. Adam takes her hand and kisses it.

_Wants you to feel what I'm feeling right now._

_Cause this woman needs_

_A safe place to land_

_The strength in your hands_

_To know you know_

_What this woman needs_

_Is somewhere to cry._

_To lay by my side_

_And I'll tell you _

_What this woman needs._

_To be reassured,_

_My hearts your home and love is hold you to me._

_I need you to see me in every light_

_And hear that you still think I'm beautiful anyway._

"Always." Adam whispers in her ear.

_Cause this woman needs_

_A safe place to land_

_The strength in your hands_

_To know you know_

_What this woman needs_

_Is somewhere to cry._

_To lay by my side_

_And I'll tell you _

_What this woman needs._

_Whoa, oh, whoa, oh whoa_

_What this woman needs_

_Is somewhere to cry_

_So lay by my side_

"For as long as you want me." He says.

_And I'll tell you (I'll tell you)_

_What this woman needs._

_Yeah, what this woman needs._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_What this woman needs._

Liza steps away and turns off the music. She pulls Adam to the bed and pulls back the covers. He watches as she slowly unties and removes her robe.

___________________________________________________________________________

Liza lays her head on his chest. Their breathing is still trying to slow. He holds her on top of him. "Hot." She sighs.

"Thank you." She laughs.

"No, I mean I can't cool down." He loosens his grip. But she only moves the sheet lower down her back so she slides up his body a little. "That doesn't mean that it wasn't hot." He laughs and caresses her back lazily.

"Liza, I want…I'm so glad that you are here."

"I figured that out. Just hold me." She lays her head back down on his chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A week later, Liza is in her home office on speaker phone. Adam sneaks up behind her and pulls her to him. She pushes him away, turning to look at him. She shakes her head no and continues business. He tries again, but she pushes him away and sits at her desk. He waits for a minute then leaves the room. After an hour passes she locks up the office and crashes on the couch. Adam comes out of the kitchen. "Hey." He says lifting up her feet to sit down.

"What?" She keeps her eyes closed.

"Are you hungry? Winifred said that the boys are starting to fuss."

"I am but I…" She shakes her head.

"What?"  
"I want to be alone. I'm too tired to entertain you." He rubs her calf.

"You don't have to entertain me." He chuckles. She sits up.

"I feel like I do. Adam, you have been here every night this week. I never have time with just the boys. I'm never alone anymore."

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes, leave. Go home." She closes her eyes and lies back down.

"Ok." He moves her legs to stand up. "Colby wants to come by. She was waiting until you were settled so…I'll have her call you." She nods slightly. He turns to walk out.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, Liza opens the door to Colby. "Hi." Colby practically whispers. Liza waves her in.

"How are you?"

"Good." Colby looks around in awe. "This is beautiful."

"Adam has good taste."

"Well, he loves you." Liza shakes her head and walks into the living room. "Mom, he does love you."

"I know, Colby. Is this what you're here for? I thought you wanted to see the house and your brothers."  
"I do but we need to talk."

"Fight."  
"Whatever. I've seen you hate Dad most of my life and I've seen you love Billy.

"This has nothing to do with Billy." Liza paces a little. Colby realizes she hit a nerve.

"Yes, it does. It has everything to do with him. You got use to that kind of love. Where does Dad fit in? What about me?"  
"My love life has nothing to do with how we interact. We have developed a lot of problems, Colby. But none of it has changed my love for you." Colby paces now. Liza lets her think.

"You loved Dad. Then, you didn't. You loved Billy and now you've moved on and you love Dad again."

"For one thing, I have not moved on. I still love Billy. I always will. He is part of me, a part of who I am becoming. You remember his dreams of our family, what he wanted for us."  
"Yes, I remember." Colby yells. "I also remember that he believed in honesty and communication. Did that die with him? What, two years ago, you decided to cut me out of important details?" Liza yells an answer as Winifred slips back up the stairs.

"No, you took yourself out of my life not the other way around. You, Adam, and my own mother told me not to contact you for anything. All you needed was your father. Did that turn out to be true? Do you only need the Chandlers? Was life so bad before? Why did you think you had to choose? I would have done anything for you. Gone through hell, or Pine Valley, for your happiness. And you knew that." Colby takes a deep breath.

"I did know. I knew everything I had read about Dad, everything I overheard you tell people. Dad would have come after you and Billy for taking me away. I figured the best way was to convince him that I hated you."

"Convince him, not me." Liza protests.

"And it did, he didn't look for you. I thought you would be happy." Tears are flowing down both their cheeks.

"How? How could I be happy without my child? How, Colby? You are my heart and it was ripped away. Don't you understand how much that hurt. If you knew anything about me, you know I could have helped you in these lies and Billy and I wouldn't have been hurt. Or you could have let me decide whether to take the risk with Adam." Colby sits down unable to continue. Liza stalks off to the kitchen. Winifred slips down the stairs and into her room.

____________________________________________________________________________

A couple of hours later, Winifred meets Adam in the foyer. She closes the door quietly. He looks at her confused. "Ms. Liza and Ms. Colby have been fighting for hours." She whispers and points to the kitchen. He hears it then.

"We are talking in circles." Liza yells and slams the glass she was holding to the floor. Colby doesn't even step out of the way of the shattering glass.

"No kidding." Adam looks to Winifred at Colby's loud statement. Then, he reopens the door.

"I wasn't here." He says before slipping out, missing the laughter that starts coming from the kitchen. Liza starts laughing at the glass on the floor. Colby can't help joining in. For several minutes, their laughter is uncontrollable. Liza wipes away the tears.

"Ok, this is ridiculous." She looks around. "And cliché."

"Meaning?" Colby asks taking deep breaths.

"Us, mother and daughter. Too alike to see it. Me, smashing glass in anger and frustration. It's all so…pointless." Liza picks her way through the broken glass. "Colby." She takes Colby's face in her hands. "I love you. Everything else we will work through together. If that's what you want?"  
"Yes, it is." Colby quickly takes her into a hug, holding her tight.

"Ok, baby." Liza pulls back a little. "Let's go sit down."  
"What about the glass?" Colby looks to their feet.

"We'll deal with it later." They both walk out.

__________________________________________________________________________

That night, they are both sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch. "So, how mad at me is your Dad?"  
"I think he's mad at himself."  
"How so?"  
"He is a proud man. You have him by the…heart." She amends seeing Liza's face. "He can't fight back because he knows you'll take Ben and Chris."  
"I deserve that distrust. I will talk to him. Our relationship has changed since the boys were born."  
"You love him, though, right?"  
"Yes. I always did, it's just that I couldn't stand the pain and constant battling."  
"How…" Colby summons up the courage for the question she has been dying to ask. Liza waits patiently for her. "How did you forgive him for …me?"  
"You? My precious blessing?"  
"For sperm switching?" Liza chokes on the sip of wine she just took.

"The switch." Colby watches as she takes another drink.

"Mom?"  
"I forgave him slowly but I was in love with him. I wanted a baby. Deep down I wanted his baby, I was just hurt and knew having a baby without him would make him crazy. It did. Crazy enough to covertly create you. I was so infuriated I set out to hurt him as much as possible but I wouldn't wish you away for anything. I love who you are. Don't give my past with Adam a second thought. No matter what you were conceived in love. My love for you, his love for me."  
"I don't get it but it was your decision. Everything I've learned about Dad firsthand makes me understand why we left."  
"And why I stayed as long as I did." Colby nods. "Things have changed each of us."

___________________________________________________________________________

Colby stumbles down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She looks around for Liza then checks the home office. She lightly knocks on the door. "Come in." Liza is dressed in a suit and closing her laptop. "Good morning." She says looking at her watch.

"Yes, it is still morning. You get up too early."  
"Sometimes I feel I never went to sleep. This is the fourth morning in a row you have stumbled down the stairs." Liza says jokingly. Deep down she is happier than she has been in a while. Colby has spent the last few days at the house hashing everything out but Adam hasn't even come by to see the boys. "Breakfast should be ready." They head for the kitchen. Winifred is laying the plates down when the doorbell rings. Minutes later, Adam comes in. "I was just thinking about you." Adam smiles.

"Good." Colby smiles.

"Where have you been?" She reaches for his hand and pulles him into the seat next to her.

"Giving you space." He steals a piece of her bacon.

"There is space and then there's abandonment." She teases. "The boys are missing you."  
"I missed them but I decided to come and make sure everyone is alright."  
"We're good, Dad." She finishes her juice and stands up. "I'm going to get dressed." She winks at Liza and leaves.

"What was that?" He asks suspiciously. Liza swallow and leans in towards him.

"Adam, you've been good. And I appreciate it…"  
"But?" She takes his hand.

"But I don't want you to feel you can't be yourself. Feel free to call me out when I'm being a pain or to air your feelings. All I want is for you to be honest with me… and my business. But we'll talk about that later. I am not taking the boys away. Things are so much different this time. I don't want to run again. If you can't believe that, I will give you legal visitation where you have legal rights to them." Adam jumps in when she takes a breath.

"Liza, I had legal visitation to Colby." She nods.

"Ok, joint custody, then. Whatever it takes to take the fear out of our relationship."  
"No." she is startled. "No, my fear is less now. You won't leave Colby. And even if you could, I know you would only do it if I hurt you. I don't intend to. And I won't take the full custody, I gave you, away. I did that to take away your fear."

"So…we're not fighting…again." He laughs.

"Nope." They both lean in to kiss. "What did you mean, honesty in your business?" She sits back.


	8. Seventh Month

**Month Seven**

"Marian, you waited long enough." Stuart says holding her close.

"I know, Stuart, but I did hurt her. I didn't have to and I did."  
"She has forgiven you. Colby said so. Liza has invited you to her home. Haley and Colby will be there. She's not the same Liza that left here years ago."  
"I could tell. Alright, I will see you later." She stands up.

"No hurry, stay as long as you want." She smiles and picks up her purse.

"I love you." She blows him a kiss before leaving.

"Thanks, Tad." Dixie says handing him Kate's bag.

"No problem." He leads her into the Martin's living room. "So, Liza has sent out engraved invitations to see the new place."  
"Just a phone call from Haley to those of us who know she is back. Pine Valley really scares her."

"Well, she wasn't well loved." He laughs.

"have you settled on a house, yet?" He sighs.

"No, I don't know what I want. I need to work out the custody agreement with Krystal. And you and I need to figure out the arrangement for Kate. Jamie wants to have a place to crash."  
"Well, I would like to keep Kate like I have been for now. It's been nice getting to know her. She has your sense of humor." He smiles.

"I know. Let me settle with Krystal first."

"Is Max stressing out?' Haley asks when Mateo hangs up the phone. He rubs his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Yes. Maria has tried to help him out but he's stubborn."  
"Like his dad." She says hitting him with a pillow.

"Yes." He grabs her throwing with him onto the bed.

"I'll be late for Liza's." she whispers as he kisses her neck.

"She'll understand."

"Mimi." Colby hugs her when she comes in.

"Where's Liza?"  
"She is finishing up some business in her office. You're here early." She closes the door behind them.

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to Liza for a while, alone." Colby nods as they walk to the living room.

"She should be done soon." They both jump when the office door slams and then they hear Liza's muffled yelling.

"Get use to it." Liza switches to speakerphone so she can pace. "Adam, this is not negotiable."

"It cost too much."  
"But in the long run it will save money. This is not a race. Chandler is just getting its feet back under it."  
"You are being too conservative." She starts to retort when he whispers. "As usual."  
"What does that mean?" He inhales audibly.

"It means that you use to have fire, fight. Now, its boring. What happened to the risk to taker I use to love?"

"I got into a relationship with you, didn't I."

"I'm not just talking personally."  
"Neither am I." She responds loudly.

"I have played by your rules but CE use to be cutting edge and so were you." He yells back at her.

"CE isn't yours anymore. You run it for me. It is a link in a chain I've created and it functions the way ELC needs it to." She hears him slam down the phone and then silence. She stands up straight and smiles. "Did I win?" Liza joins Colby and Marian in the living room as the others arrive.

"Is this, like, a girl's only thing?" Dixie asks Haley.

"I just thought it would be less pressure for Liza with just girls."  
"I appreciate that, Haley." The doorbell rings. Liza smiles hearing the voices in the hall. Sarah, Lilly, and Jules walk in. Liza walks straight into a hug between the tree of them. She then introduces them to everyone. Colby stays on the fringes of the group. The tour finishes up in the basement. Lilly tries out the ballet floor for everyone's entertainment. They stand around talking for a while when Sarah speaks up.

"I'm getting hungry. How about we order pizzas and have a girl's night in? Liza?"

"You always want a girls' night in."

"Yes, you haven't had one in a while."  
"Well, I'm in for it." Haley speaks up enthusiastically. Sarah looks to the rest, then back to Liza.

"Fine, let's do it. Whoever wants to stay, call your loved ones." Everyone takes out their cell phones. Liza is a little surprised. Sarah and Lilly take over in the entertainment room while Liza orders the food and calls the guards. Haley notices how Colby keeps a distance from Liza's friends. She takes the moment to pull her aside.

"So, what is with you and them?" She looks in their direction. Colby looks around before answering.

"They are…upset with people who hurt Mom. And I hurt her bad. If you'll notice, they haven't acknowledged my existence. That is their way of being nice for Mom's sake. Sarah will protect Mom against all odds so watch yourself."  
"No worries, I love Liza." Dixie walks over to Liza.

"Nice place." Liza smiles.

"Adam sure knows how to give a gift." She smiles back.

"Yes, he does." Dixie stalls a minute. "Could you lay off my son?" Liza smiles at her.

"I can but if he pushes I will push back. I try to keep away from him, Dixie." She nods.

"I know. So..." She looks to Sarah, who is joined by Haley. "What kind of party does she like to throw?"  
"The kind where I usually do something embarrassing."  
"I'm glad I stayed." Dixie smiles and they all convene to the entertainment room.

______________________________________________________________________

Winifred looks on from the doorway as the last of the food is set out. Four large pizzas, a tray of nachos, fries, burgers, a cheesecake, chocolate cake, and some mixed cookies. She, herself, brought down the wine, beer, and sodas plus some cider for Haley. "Winifred." Liza says when she starts to go upstairs.

"Yes, Ms. Liza."  
"You can join us."  
"No ma'am, but I will keep the baby monitor. So, you can relax for a while." Liza slowly hands her the monitor.

"Ok, but feel free to change your mind." Winifred nods but leaves.

"Where is she?" Adam demands pushing past Winifred, who is trying to shush him. "Where is she, Winifred?"

"Downstairs. But Mr. Chandler…" He disappears to the stairs. He doesn't even take notice of the music or laughing until he walks into the room. Everyone stops. Liza swallows the bite of cheesecake.

"Adam?" She looks around the room. "Um...hi." Liza gets up. Sarah waves at him.

"Hi, Dad." Haley says from the couch.  
"Haley." Liza steps over to the door where Adam is still standing.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers with everyone watching. He takes her elbow and pulls her into the next room. She hears Lilly say, most likely to Sarah, 'sit down'. Liza pulls her arm out of his grip. "What?"  
"What's going on?" He looks to the entertainment room.

"Just showing them the house. They are impressed with your taste." She lightly puts her hand on his chest.

"Liza, I came here to… I can't do this." He rubs his temples.

"Do what? Us?" Liza feels instant panic.

"I can't work for you. It is my company. I'll buy it from you." She shakes her head.

"No."  
"No, just no. Damn it, Liza."  
"No, damn you. If you would just do what I ask you would see…"  
"As you ask, like I'm a puppy. You don't ask, Liza, you demand. I have done everything for you."  
"Fine, go back to being big, bad Adam Chandler. The one who alienates everyone with a five mile radius just by getting up in the morning. The one who lost his company, I didn't take it from you."  
"Better to be myself than the coward you've turned into." Everyone begins to flinch as their voices start carrying to their ears. "You won't even come to Pine Valley. Scared of the past."  
"Pine Valley wasn't exactly a haven for me, Adam. Most the worst things in my life happened here. And excuse me for trying to provide a stable environment for our children and to improve myself. To be a better person. You turned business into a constant game of wins and losses and you and JR ran it to the ground. I made it through the hard times and made money. Now, if you make it to the meeting I've set up you will see why I do the things I do."  
"Explain it."  
"Here now, I have guests."  
"I don't care."  
"I do. Go away and cool off."  
"Fine." He starts to turn away then stops. "I'm taking the boys."  
"Good. They will love it. A boys' night with their Dad." He doesn't say anything, just turns and leaves. Liza takes a few deep breaths before returning to the girls.


End file.
